Can't Keep My Eyes Off You
by DemonGirlAndProudOfIt
Summary: House can't keep his eyes off Cameron, Cameron can't deny her desire for House. What ever will they do about that? PG-13 to start with M later. Feedback is appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Can't Keep My Eyes Off You

Rating: PG – 13 (For now)

Fandom: House MD

Pairing: House/Cameron

Word count: 558 (This chapter)

Disclaimer: Not mine all belongs to David Shore and FOX

Spoilers: If you have seen Season 1 and 2 you are fine.

Warnings: A lot of innuendo this chapter, more warnings to come in later chapters. Written at 1:30 in the morning, unbeta'd

Author's note: Long time shipper, first time writing the pairings. Feedback would be awesome.

She known what he wanted from the way he had been looking at her all day. It seemed that every time the patient developed a new symptom and she helped with the deferential he was looking at her.

When they passed in the hallway, she on the way to run tests he ordered, he to go taunt Wilson he was looking at her. As she washed her hands in the basin of the woman's and headed his office to say goodnight (something they had started doing since they did whatever this was) she caught him staring at her through his office door.

She knocked and pushed it open, "I've run the tests" she begun, but House cut her off. "Come home with me tonight" That caught her off guard and she blinked in surprise, then swallowed. "W-what?" "You heard me, come home with me tonight, I'll make it worth your while" He grinned at her slyly.

Cameron paused wondering just how many Vicodin he'd had today. "I don't know if that's a good idea House, you're my boss..." He cut her off again "That didn't stop you from kissing me" he pointed out.

"B-but that was different, I thought you were...? "Dying?" The sly grin widened a little" "Yes" she said suddenly angry again, he could he play games with them like that? Pretend he was dying to get more drugs? Knowing how the team would react how _she _would react?

The answer was simple. He was House and he did what he pleased to get what he wanted, morals and the feelings of others be damned. He chuckled at her sudden flare of anger and she stiffened.

"Really Cameron, I know you are a little...touchy... about death, but its all part of the job"  
"I..." She opened her mouth and closed it again, unsure how to respond to that. Yes, she knew in this job death was unavoidable, but that didn't mean that he should fake his own for his own amusement and gain.

He considered her for a moment before getting out of his chair and limping towards her. Her body stiffened again as he approached her, more of a result of her angry towards him than anything else.  
Her anger dissolved when he reached her and brushed his lips against her ear. "You just wanted a reason to kiss me didn't you?" She shivered. "Yes" his voice was almost a purr in her ear" "You want so much more than that don't you?" Her left hand clenched and she felt her body start to react.

"Tell me" he murmured "Y-yes" she muttered, he voice almost a whisper "Yes...I do...I want" House laughed again, "Then come home with me. That was how she found herself clinging into his leather jacket as he sped through the streets. As he pulled the bike up outside his apartment and took his helmet off before somewhat awkwardly climbing odd it and stood waiting for her, she knows there is no turning back. if she thought the looks he had been giving her at the hospital were intense, they are nothing compared to the way that he was looking at her now.

She knows in that moment that she isn't going anywhere, and maybe just maybe she doesn't want to turn back because she's right where she is supposed to be.

Watch out for the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Can't Keep My Eyes Off You 2/?  
Rating: M (This chapter and henceforth)  
Fandom: House MD

Word count: 672 (this chapter)  
Pairing: House/Cameron  
Disclaimer: Not mine all belongs to David Shore and FOX

Spoilers:

If you have seen Season 1 and 2 you are fine.

Warnings: Oral sex, slight hair pulling, face fucking (a little bit) House's canon drug use, still unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own

Author's note: Long time shipper, first time writing the pairings. Feedback would be awesome.

Cameron eased herself carefully off the bike, and stepped onto the path after house. She followed him as he limped towards the front door fumbling with the key a few times before he unlocked it. When he reached the door he gave her a very exaggerated bow using his good leg to maintain balance. Cameron rolled her eyes a little and walked inside. House's place was much like she expected, nice enough in its own right, but bare devoid of personal photographs, hardly surprising considering houses relationship with his parents. There was a couch which House promptly eased himself onto stretching out his bad leg. He motioned to Cameron to join him and she did so awkwardly he leaned his head back and looked at her. She squirmed a little under his gaze and swallowed audibly.

He pulled the Vicodin bottle out of the pocket and took one. "So." He murmured. Cameron had often thought about how it would feel to be alone with house, it was not very often that it was just the two of them, chase and foreman were often present. In fact the only circumstances in which Cameron had found herself alone with house was when she had received her test results after the HIV exposure. Less then ideal alone time and certainly not romantic. She focused on the present, "so..." She tried to think of something to say other then so, but house had shifted a little closer to her, and was glazing at her with a deeper intensity then she had seen all day. Her fingers shook as she reached out to touch the stubble on his chin.

At that he closed his eyes a little, leaned forward and kissed her. Cameron sighed into the kiss, her free hand pressed against his chest. Breaking the kiss she smiled as she used the pressure from her hand to push him back against the couch gently as she sunk to her knees in front of him.

House gave a groan as Cameron unbuckled his jeans pulling them down gently to expose his underwear his cock jutting out from it, she leaned forward and gave it an experimental lick. House shivered, biting back a moan, Cameron looked up at him smirking a little, he was usually the one that called the shots, but not tonight, tonight she was the one who was in control.

He reached down with a shaky hand and placed it on her head, and she leaned forward again sucking the head into her mouth, before taking as much of him as she dares. He's about as big as she expected and she swipes her tongue over the head again eliciting another moan from house.

Cameron felt a strange sense of power flow through her, yes she thought she most definitely liked being in control, he tugged on her hair forcing her to take another inch and she breathed through her nose deeply. She could taste salty pre cum, and hummed against his cock as he thrust against her face causing her to gag a little.

Sensing that he was getting close she pulled back a little, and mentally braced herself. Another few drags of her tongue along his shaft and he was coming in her mouth with a loud groan.

She breathed in again, the taste was something that she had never quite gotten used to. Ensuring that she swallowed every drop she pulls off him with a loud pop.

Settling back on her heels she looks up at him. A look of blissed out content on his face the kind that she has only seen on his face when he's high on Vicodin.

Takes a few deep breaths, they don't talk much after that about what's happened, s she's surprised when he asks her to stay the night, even more so when he invites her to sleep in his bed. They end up awkwardly entangled with one another, but not uncomfortably so and when the morning dawns, Cameron wonders where they go from here.


End file.
